Jason C. Miller
Cheverly, Maryland, USA | Birth_name = Jason Charles Miller | Occupation = Singer-songwriter musician Actor | Instrument = Vocals, Guitar | Associated_acts = Godhead | Years_active = | URL = http://www.jasoncharlesmiller.com }} Jason C. Miller (born January 5, 1972 in Cheverly, Maryland) is the lead vocalist and guitarist of the industrial rock band Godhead.Godhead official website He is also an actor in various anime and movies. Biography His voice credits include work on Wonder Woman, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Hellsing, Read or Die and the Nickelodeon produced Avatar: The Last Airbender. His film credits include Danny Roane: First Time Director, the 2008 remake of Day of the Dead and the Sci Fi Channel's Battle Planet. When he is not performing in Godhead, Jason collaborated with Ben Moody and Jason 'Gong' Jones of Drowning Pool for a song 'The End Has Come' which appeared on the soundtrack of the film The Punisher and often appears on Cleopatra Records tribute albums along with Julian Beeston, formerly of Nitzer Ebb. He also worked on a cover album from the fighting game series Guilty Gear, titled Guilty Gear XX in N.Y. Vocal Edition, where he supplied vocals over the instrumentals to create a full vocal album.Interview with Jason Miller at WickedInfo.com Also goes by his full name Jason Charles Miller, especially when releasing solo music material. He released his first solo album, Last To Go Home, on October, 27th 2009 Just recently, he provided the voice of Robert Kendo in Capcom's video game Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles for the Wii. Discography * Last To Go Home (2009) * You Get What You Pay For (2010) Covers *Eleanor Rigby (originally by The Beatles) appears on Powertool Stigmata, and Godhead's breakthrough album, 2000 Years of Human Error. *Hey Stoopid (Originally by Alice Cooper) appears on Mutations: A Tribute To Alice Cooper. *This Corrosion (originally by The Sisters of Mercy, Bela Lugosi's Dead (originally by Bauhaus) and an edited version of Fascination Street (originally by The Cure) appear on the Godhead remix album Non Stop Ride. *Kiss (featuring Joolz, originally by Prince appears on the Electro Goth Tribute To Prince album. *Fascination Street appears on Electro Cured - An Electro Tribute to The Cure album. *Desire (also featuring Joolz, originally by U2) appears on The Ultimate Tribute to U2 album. *Nothing Else Matters (originally by Metallica) appears on The Blackest Album 4: Tribute to Metallica album. Voice Roles Animation Roles * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Scary Prisoner, additional voices (6 episodes). * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder - Linian. * ''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Kousetsu Urabe, additional voices. * Dears - Hironobu Nonaka. * ''Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Jin. * Hellsing (OVA) - Policeman Simon (Episode 1); Round Table Member 4 (Episode 2); and Wild Geese Member (Episode 3). * ''Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni - Yoshiro Sonozaki. * ''Monster - TBA. * ''Rozen Maiden - Yamamoto. * Rozen Maiden Träumend - Enju, Yamamoto. * Wonder Woman - Thraxx. Video Game Roles * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King - Prince Valanar, Commander Stoutbeard, and Thalorien Dawnseeker. * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Robert Kendo. * Super Street Fighter 4 - Guy. * The Last Remnant - Various voices. References External links *Official website * Category:1972 births Category:American male singers Category:American rock guitarists Category:American voice actors Category:Living people